


Garden Fairy

by Jayfurr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Band, Bar, Café, Fairy, Jealousy, M/M, MINWOO - Freeform, Music, ONE FINE DAY, One Shot, Party, Seventeen - Freeform, Students, Wonhan, Wonwoo - Freeform, chef, garden, gyuhan, i dont know, jeongcheol - Freeform, kpop, love letter, meanie, mingyu - Freeform, svt - Freeform, wongyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfurr/pseuds/Jayfurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu and Wonwoo are neighbours who for no apparent reason don't get along. This starts to bother Mingyu and tries his best to change that. But in the process he realises how hard it is to resist such temptations and perfection, that is Jeon Wonwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Think I Might

Mingyu stood at his bedroom window looking down into his neighbour’s backyard. He could see a familiar boy crouching comfortably over a row of plants, his mouth moving as though he was talking, even though no one was there.

He never fully understood why he despised Wonwoo so much, every afternoon as they made their ways into their homes they would hurl insults at each other and prayed that the fence that kept them from killing each other would magically grow and block them out from each other’s lives. On really bad days, they would find each other dangerously close from physically hurting each other, though none of them either risked the consequences of that.

Today Mingyu's curiosity was getting the better of him, and he wanted to know what more there was to this emo looking dark haired boy. Zoning out, he did not see the raven haired boy disappear. His interest almost disappeared just as fast, but a deep shriek brought his attention back. 

He knew that had come from Wonwoo, as that boy’s voice was so deep no one else could produce such sound. Hurrying down the stairs and he sprinted over to the fragile little gate that kept their forces apart. 

Mingyu called out to Wonwoo, not noticing that the boy was directly under him on the other side.

"I stepped on him…"

A small but deep voice whispered from under, and soon Mingyu's attention was on the missing boy who was sitting cross legged, grieving over a crushed snail.

It was so strange, Mingyu never expected to see a side like this to him.

"You're joking right, you screamed like that over a snail"

Wonwoo's normal composure returned and the boy stood.

"And you actually cared what happened?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice so thickly that it was almost a snarl.

Realisation occurred to Mingyu that this would have been a good chance to satisfy his curiosity and get to know the snarling boy.

"Yes actually" The other boy looked strangely at Mingyu, staring at him, confusion covering his face.

"Are you in love with your garden or something? Is that why you're sad over a snail?"

Mingyu could see a string of insults ready to come his way.

"Wait I'm being serious, I don't want to fight… I just want to talk"

Wonwoo’s surprise grew at the sudden declaration. He cautiously walked back over to Mingyu and sat down in front of his plants and started mumbling something about his garden being a whole little world. 

Excitement grew within Mingyu as Wonwoo’s indirectly agreed to his proposal. The crouching boy’s voice started to grow louder with every word. Mingyu felt as though a whole new world was opening up to him, and an urge to explore it started to take over.

It was as though with every word everything seemed to glisten brighter. His voice resonated with passion, and everything that his words touched left a mark of beauty.

He was a garden fairy, a very particular garden fairy.

“It’s about co-existing, big things looking out for the little things”

There was so much dedication and contentment behind Wonwoo’s words he hadn’t realised that Mingyu had made it over their crappy little fence and now sat like a small child next to him, thriving in his words.

Wonwoo had been crouched down over a little tomato plant, its stems just budding with new creation. His fingers followed a small little caterpillar that seemed to be creating little webbed bridges helping ants cross from leaf to leaf. 

He laughed to himself, this image he had of Wonwoo had submerged into a distant feeling. It was as though that emotionless boy who stalked his way past Mingyu every afternoon was someone completely different. He was meeting this plant loving boy for the first time.

That long finger that was following the caterpillar quickly changed direction and was pointing off at a sea of green just nearby, his deep voice rose just after. It was not fueled with angst and anger like he was usually used to, but rather sounded like a fascinated child who just happened to have the voice of a grown man.

“You have to see my cabbage; it’s like an ocean of green. There’s so much too, you can have - “

Mingyu’s phone buzzed, and he noticed that just over an hour had passed since they had started talking.

“Okay Snow White, I’m going to have to leave you and your little obsession”.

Usually as Mingyu left Wonwoo’s presence, the thought of leaving him with a smile and actually wanting to see him again would have never crossed his mind, a warm feeling filling him.

As he stood, Wonwoo reflected upon this tall, tree like man and felt himself frowning at his sudden announcement. Was this too weird? This was the first time he had spoken to him without any demise towards him. Yet here he was venting his fanatic passion about plants and bugs. 

That frown must have crept its way onto his face as Mingyu’s sunlight bright grin faded into something softer. 

Mingyu extended his long branch like arm towards Wonwoo; it was an odd sight considering the only time they had made physical contact was when they would be trying to intimidate each other. 

“I’m about to make food, come over, I always make way too much anyway”

Wonwoo felt a wave of shock spread through him, he felt hesitant at first though assurance made its way through as Mingyu’s toothy smile reappeared once again.

Both the boys were finding it strange at this sudden found friendship, but there was a mutual sense of security that they were holding some sort of truce. 

Wonwoo took his arm, creating a clap as he firmly grabbed on. He could feel Mingyu’s muscles tensing as he pulled him up. As Wonwoo stood, the space between Wonwoo and  
Mingyu closed rapidly. Standing way too close to the other boy, Mingyu looked down on Wonwoo. He really didn’t look so intimidating; all those threats seemed empty as just moments before he was taking joy seeing to bugs interact with each other. 

The taller boy felt a laugh awaken in sight of this cliché moment, and as much as he tried to contain himself, a heartfelt laugh bubbled out of him.  
The instant Mingyu started laughing he regretted it, as seconds later Wonwoo was showered in his saliva.

They both stared at each other with blank faces as realisation occurred. It was as though a light bulb exploded, as Mingyu started to frantically apologise about his sudden sneeze just centimetres away from his face, Wonwoo was jumping backwards and soon found his foot firmly coming into Mingyu’s thigh with harsh contact.

Grass made its way into Mingyu’s mouth as he plummeted to the ground laughing all the way. He lifted his head to see saliva covered boy letting out a deep growling scream. Amusement played around Mingyu as he crawled his way back up to the panicking boy. 

“Are you still going to come over?”

Wonwoo looked as though he had been plagued with a disease, frantically he kept stepping away.  
“You’re going to poison me, aren’t you?”

Wonwoo’s voice remained serious, though as he finished his sentence, a playful smile appeared. Rushing over to Wonwoo, Mingyu grabbed him in a headlock and giggled dramatically. 

Leaning down so he could be face to face next to the head locked trapped Wonwoo, he gave a cheeky wink.  
“I just might”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey ~
> 
> I hope you liked this, it's my first go at a meanie fic and i haven't written anything in ages.  
> I was only motivated to do this because i have to write a practice piece before my exams, meaning this is for my teacher hehehe  
> If it's liked enough then I might continue it and develop things ~  
> If not ~ here's a one-shot.
> 
> Feedback will help me live, thank u


	2. Survived

Wonwoo’s kick had left quite an impression on Mingyu’s thigh, as they made their way back to his house; he could feel that spot pulsing. The dark haired boy had been walking from a bit of a distance away from Mingyu and he could feel his glare burning into the back of his head. He realised that maybe the other boy had his reasons to be a tad angry with him, but he couldn’t help the sneeze.

They had got to Mingyu’s front door and both were surprised to find it open.

 _“Is someone else home?”_ Wonwoo’s voice spoke out hesitantly as Mingyu clearly was trying to recall why the front door was open.

 _“Ahhhhh when I went over to save you I forgot to lock the door or like even close it_ ”

A lightbulb went off in Mingyu’s head realising that was probably a dumb move considering how long he was over at Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu blankly and he could see him considering knocking some sense into him, but instead the other boy stepped back and was ready to go back to his own house. Mingyu quickly stepped through the doorway and grabbed Wonwoo, pulling him inside as he did.

The house was dim, the lights from the kitchen had allowed from a soft luminous glow to spread towards the door. The proximity between Mingyu and Wonwoo had surged this flustered feeling within Wonwoo’s stomach. He was able to take in the taller boys features at this point and came to realise that Mingyu had eyes that different hues of brown through them. The low lighting seemed to make parts of them glow, and they were like golden caramel orbs staring back at him.

 _“Lost in my eyes, my garden fairy?”_ Mingyu was slyly smirking down at Wonwoo, who had seemed to zone off staring at him.

A deep groan left Wonwoo as he pulled away.

_“Get fucked”_

_“Now, now, I didn’t know you swung that way. If you want to have dinner first, you know maybe get to know each other…”_

Mingyu shut his smartass mouth as he saw hells fire appear in Wonwoo’s eyes. He realised if he wanted to live through the next few hours he’d probably have to be careful with his words.

 _“so um what do you want to eat? Are you allergic to anything?”_ Mingyu stumbled his way to the kitchen, Wonwoo silently following behind.

 _“I was going to make pasta, is that okay?”_ Wonwoo nodded in agreement.

He took a seat at the kitchen counter, and spun silently around on the chair, taking in all the details of Mingyu’s house.

 From the outside, the house did not seem like much though it was like a completely different space on the inside. The kitchen was huge, the counter was like an island in the middle of the kitchen and the counters wrapped around it from about two meters away.

He could hear Mingyu mumbling, going on about the pasta and asking him questions about how he liked his pasta, which Wonwoo vaguely replied to. He spotted some photos on the fridge and made his way over to them.

He focused on one photo in particular; there was a small young boy whose skin was quite tan for a Korean boy. He was cuddling up to a large dog whose fur basically covered the small boy. He glanced back at Mingyu and then the photo, there was something about this particular photo that made Wonwoo feel warm, almost as though he was admiring someone he’d love. The small boy’s hair was almost black but his eyes shone with caramel brown. He thought maybe it could be Mingyu but Mingyu’s hair was hazel brown, and his skin was tanner than most Koreans but not like the kid in the photo.

He was about to ask who it was when another photo caught his attention. A small churn entered his stomach as he took in the context. It was relatively recent photo of Mingyu standing with another girl. She was unbelievably beautiful and Mingyu was looking down on her with total admiration. Was this his girlfriend? His curiosity started to take over as he then searched the other photos to see if there were any more clues.

_“Mingyu”_

Mingyu had stopped talking and was concentrating on making the food as he noticed Wonwoo’s attention was elsewhere. He spoke up and made Wonwoo jump as he realised Mingyu had appeared right behind him.

 _“Who is that?”_ Wonwoo pointed at the photo of the younger boy and Mingyu let out a small chuckle.

_“It’s me, it’s hard to tell, I’ve changed a lot”_

Mingyu had rested his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder, completely forgetting the other boy had threatened him just before. And he was just about to again but Wonwoo caught a glance of Mingyu from the side to see him warmly staring at the photo.

He looked so content and it was then Wonwoo could then see the clear resemblance between him and the young boy.

_“Is that your dog?”_

Wonwoo’s curiosity was slipping back to the picture with the girl but he couldn’t think of a way to just ask him.

_“Nah, my sister is allergic to dogs. It was just some random one. I love dogs so whenever I saw one it just made me so happy”._

 Mingyu stepped back and made his way back to the boiling pasta. Wonwoo followed suite and was standing next to him.

A mixture of scents made its way towards Wonwoo and he could have easily passed out with how good it smelt.

 _“Did you make all of this from scratch?”_ Mingyu had brought a spoon up towards Wonwoo’s mouth to try the sauce, and he was so deep in awe he didn’t even question the boy feeding him.

_“Yeah, I have a lot of spare time and my parents work a lot. They get very tired so I try to cook for them. It’s really helped me to improve my skill”._

Mingyu went on about how he made the pasta and sauce as he plated up for the two of them.

They were sitting at the kitchen counter, not bothering to make it over to the dining table. Wonwoo couldn’t believe that the walking tree could produce such amazing food.

They were eating in comfortable silence, but Mingyu thought that things had gotten relatively peaceful between them at the moment that he could probably have a decent conversation with the other.

_“Wonwoo, tell me about yourself”_

The other boy looked up in surprise and contemplated what to say.

_“What do you want to know?”_

There was so many things that Wonwoo wanted to know about Mingyu but he had no idea what to tell him about himself.

_“Start with basics – how old are you, are you in school, siblings, pets, hobbies, music, got a girlfriend, that sort of thing”_

Mingyu went on listing things and Wonwoo started creating a basic profile in his head.

_“Ahhh I think we’re the same age? I’m born in 96, I’m doing a literature course right now and work in a small café. It’s a casual thing, sometimes I work with friend at a bar but that’s about it. Ah I have a brother – he models and I just read and garden in my spare time”_

Wonwoo spilled out the words in a rhythmic flow that just seemed to enchant Mingyu.

 _“I’m a year younger than you”_ Mingyu chuckled again and Wonwoo found himself staring at him in confusion.

 _“Seriously? You’re still in school then?”_ Mingyu hummed in agreement and continued eating.

 _“I never see you in uniform though”_ Wonwoo said that more to himself than Mingyu but he didn’t seem to pick up on it

_“Yeah in the afternoon I work at a library – so sexy I know, so I’m usually out of my uniform by then”_

Mingyu started laughing to himself once again, and he was starting to question himself why he was so giggly today.

 _“It’s surprising, our siblings are living in such luxurious ways yet here we are working part time in café’s and bars and being sexy librarians.”_ Mingyu’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he pulled out words to emphasise them.

_“What does your sister do?”_

_“oh yeah, she’s a make-up artist. She’s travelling around Europe right now. She’s been gone for almost two months now.”_ Mingyu’s voice showed hints that he missed her but he proudly pointed over at the photo that Wonwoo was looking at earlier.

Wonwoo suddenly felt himself cringe at his earlier feelings, that beautiful girl was his sister.

He started laughing, his laugh was deeper than Mingyu’s but gave that same rich ring that Mingyu had.

_“Wonwoo, I know we haven’t really gotten along before. But I really want to be friends, I don’t even know why there was so much tension between us”_

Mingyu was looking down sadly at his plate and was puffing out his cheeks like a small child.

_“I guess so – I mean look at us. Aren’t we friends already? You came running to my rescue, I think that makes you some sort of friendly acquaintance”_

Wonwoo felt admiration for Mingyu in this moment that he let him have some glory which he was hinting at earlier.

Mingyu grinned so widely that he put the sun to shame with how bright it was. But that soon disappeared as he stood. He collected the plates and kept eye contact with Wonwoo. There was something sly within the look he was giving Wonwoo and he unsure what to make of it.

 _“so you know, I have the house to myself tonight, so if you want to  stay over”_ Mingyu purred his words at Wonwoo which he immediately shot back.

 _“Ahhhh so this is why I automatically disliked you. You’re an immature little kid. I have to go, isn’t it past your bed time”._ Wonwoo stood up and made his way over to the door, eyes rolling at Mingyu’s comment.

They stared each other down, Mingyu’s face visibly twitching from not trying to break out into laughter. As expected, that failed and his little façade crumbled and he found himself giggling like a small child.

 _“I think we’ll be good friends Wonwoo”_ The shorter boys sudden cold composure disappeared once again, and found himself laughing along with Mingyu.

 _“Goodnight Mingyu, you’re a good cook”_ His acknowledgment was came along with a small punch on his shoulder.

_“Thanks for not poisoning me”_

_“Fly safely home, little garden fairy”_

_“I live right next door to you. Stop that”_ Wonwoo left Mingyu’s place.

The taller boy waving frantically as he made the small walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, i decided to continue this~~
> 
> I have planned 11 chapters but i'm really excited about the later chapters that this one turned into kinda a train wreck.  
> The goal is to finish the story within the next two weeks so expect updates quite regularly hahaha
> 
> I changed the details about their personal lives because I want to use these details later ~
> 
> Please enjoy and continue to follow this, i hope i don't disappoint <3


	3. Temptation

 

That night Mingyu almost wished he’d never wake up and so when he woke up the next morning he felt a groggy mood spread over him. He couldn’t exactly remember what he had dreamt of, but he could distinctively remember hearing Wonwoo’s laugh echo out inside his head. It had spread warmth through him which felt so real that he ached for it to come back.

His mood only got worse as he questioned to himself why he had felt like that when Wonwoo had come up in his dream. The feeling was familiar, yet he couldn’t exactly remember what it was and where he felt it before.

The warmth from that dream started to build within Mingyu once again as he made his way out of bed as he remembered his little exchange with Wonwoo last night. He found a goofy smile playing on his face as the memories came back to him.

How he thought they had hit it off pretty well, even though all the teasing had occurred, he honestly felt a connection between the two. He couldn’t believe Wonwoo actually enjoyed his cooking and didn’t entirely hate him anymore.

He felt as though he had truly sparked a relationship he’d want to keep forever.

Mingyu subconsciously made his way to his bedroom window and found himself glancing into Wonwoo’s garden. He’d become so used to seeing Wonwoo in there that it looked almost empty and dead without his presence there.

He pressed his forehead against the window and the cold glass cooled down his currently heating mind. It was starting to occur to him when he had last felt this feeling.

It was a crush.

Mingyu had never really thought about his sexuality before, and he thought it would bother him as he thought about himself being in a relationship with another male and All the small intimacies and telling his parents he would experience. And thought that the thought of all the very physical intimacies would disturb him to an extent, but it really didn’t.

He didn’t want to come down on any labels just yet, but Mingyu hardly felt any doubts about having feelings towards another male. In fact he felt quite relieved that he found it so easy to find acceptance within himself so easily.

Thoughts crossed his mind of all the little things that really made him smile the night before. Mingyu’s mind then wondered to the future, maybe he had a chance of getting closer to Wonwoo, maybe he might stand a chance with him and maybe he would be able to constantly feel the warmth he felt in his dream.

Disbelief spread through him as he realised he sounded like a love sick teenage girl, especially how cliché it sounded since the two of them were only on good terms since the night before.

Mingyu suddenly let out a loud grunt as a particular detail came back to him. He didn’t know why he had suggested Wonwoo staying over last night, and even though he clearly stated it as a joke an embarrassing fluster came over him.

What would he have done if he had said yes? What if he hadn’t had realised that he was joking and came onto Mingyu?

Mingyu felt a different kind of heat come over his face and started to feel parts of his pants start to shift. It then hit him of a major setback that may prevent him from ever having anything more than friendship with Wonwoo.

“He’s probably straight” The words had left his thoughts and was voiced out. The tall boy found himself pouting and making fake sobbing sounds as he realised his fate.

Glancing towards the clock he realised that it was almost 12pm, so he decided that standing around and moping about crushing on a straight boy he had just started to talk to was not going to benefit him in anyway.

Whipping around suddenly to head towards the bathroom, Mingyu almost missed a small figure jogging from Wonwoo’s house towards the opposite direction away from Mingyu’s.

He pressed as closely against the window as he could, trying to steal a glance at this figure. All he could manage was catching a tall, slender figure with shoulder length blonde hair.

“Wonwoo, is that your girlfriend?” He whispered to himself as Wonwoo emerged from his house, laughing loudly at the girl that was running off.

His bad mood had returned once again as he made his way to the bathroom. The movement in his pants had completely halted and he found himself in complete numbness. He thought the cold water would help but nothing seemed to help.

Making his way downstairs he was surprised to have found his mother quietly sitting in the kitchen typing away at some email.

 _“Hey, I didn’t know you were going to come home this soon”_ His mood subsided a little as he quietly came his mother and hugged her.

It wasn’t till then he realised how much he was missing her. He was shook over how spending a small amount of time with a person could change his emotions completely. And all he wanted to do was curl up and be a small child with his mum again.

 _“Mingyu it’s almost the afternoon, what have you been doing all night?”_ Even though her question was serious, her voice still echoed with love.

 _“I didn’t do anything, I guess I was just really exhausted”_ He had spotted a small basket full of different vegetables near the stove and couldn’t recall when he had got these.

Before he could ask his mother if she had got them, she had piped up once again.

 _“The boy from next door dropped those off this morning, he wanted to see you but I told him you were asleep so he said he’ll see you later”_ She had gotten up as she spoke and had reached for a little envelope from on top the fridge.

_“He came back around after saying he realised he had to do something, so he gave me this letter to give to you”_

She handed over a small creamed washed paper which had been perfectly folded over. He opened it slowly and a smile crept onto his lips as he read it.

 

_Mingyu_

_Thank you for the meal last night, I really enjoyed it._

_I wanted to give you some of the vegetables I grew, I hope you’ll be able to make something delicious for you and your mum._

_Let us think about this exchange as a peace treaty~_

_Thank you again, kid._

_Wonwoo ~_

_P.S – I wanted to see you today but you were sleeping. Your mother is a kind woman, she looks like your sister. Tell her thank you as well_

 

 He felt dazed because of the letter, and he read over each word repeatedly and only snapped out of his cycle when his mum questioned when he and Wonwoo had become friends. Giving her the quick rundown – leaving out the crush part - his mother gave him a laughing approval and was happy he made friends with him because he seemed to be a _“respectable figure”_ for Mingyu to look up to.

Kissing his mum on the cheek, Mingyu grabbed a bun from the pantry and made his way back up to his room.

Closing his door gently, he made his way over to his desk. It was positioned right next to his window, though he could not see Wonwoo’s garden while he sat there.

He nibbled on his bread as he contemplated whether he was overthinking his feelings.

Hearing humming from outside, Mingyu sat up straight and tried to steal a glance over the window. Failing to do so, he stood quickly and sat right back down again.

Wonwoo was in his garden again, and there was no girl with him. Relief subsided Mingyu as he half expected to see the girl with him.

Temptation was spreading over him to go down there and talk to the boy, but he felt as though he would be acting like a jealous girl stalking her crush.

He knelt down at the window sill and peaked over, hiding the chances of him being seen by Wonwoo.

The boy had laid out a blanket and rested on top. His eyes were plastered on the book he held and Mingyu couldn’t help but wonder how he could get his attention like that.

The wind was strong outside and he could see Wonwoo’s hair flying around. He looked so perfect, as though he was posing for a magazine, effortlessly looking so candidly perfect.

A dull ache was spreading through Mingyu’s knees and he realised that if he didn’t get up now he’d probably never have the energy to bother to get up.

Standing, Mingyu found himself sneezing causing him to step forward and hit his head on the window. Just when he thought he had fixed his composure, a series of sneezes exploded out of him as though he was being punched in the chest.

After his little moment, Mingyu realised that he was going to have a lovely bruise on his head from where he hit his head on the window, not once – but three times.

He found himself making eye contact with a particular neighbour that was staring up at him in confusion.

Embarrassment flooded him, though he was glad Wonwoo probably couldn’t see the red crossing his cheeks.

The raven haired boy simply shook his head and went back to reading his book.

 _“Ahhh fuck it”_ Mingyu rolled his eyes at himself realising that since Wonwoo already saw him he might as well go and actually talk to him.

_“That’s right – just go and give into temptation of falling for your straight older neighbour”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello~
> 
> The sneezing thing actually happened to me the other day when I parked my car. There were people walking by and all they saw was a sneezing girl frantically hitting her head on the window. It was so embarrassing ahh i hope i don't ever see them again hahaha
> 
> I'm sorry I lied and said I'd update quickly :(  
> But bare with me~  
> The chapters may be a bit shorter but that way i'll update faster and the fic will probably end up being shorter~  
> Also I'm also working on two Jeongcheol fics so that's a major distraction hahaha
> 
> Please continue reading and thank you~~~~


	4. Paper Planes

Mingyu makes his way down stairs and anxiousness started to fill him. It wasn’t the fact that he was about to see his newly discovered crush, but the felt as though there was a sign on him, screaming out that he had a massive crush on Wonwoo. He really did not want to make it obvious, because if Wonwoo were to find out then maybe they would go back to how they used to be, but this time Wonwoo would have a reason to hate him.

He made his way outside and a cool breeze welcomed him. He tried to pace himself and not seem too eager to see Wonwoo, but he already knew he looked a bit too happy because there was a grin plastered to his face.

He pressed his legs against the small fence, it giving a little creaking warning that he was putting too much pressure on it.

_“Wonwooooooo”_ Mingyu howled his name and let out a little laugh. The anxiousness had reached a peak but now that he was standing here facing Wonwoo, it had completely disappeared.

_“Mingyu”_ His voice was deep and rich, and the sound made Mingyu feel like hot chocolate had just run down his throat.

_“My mum gave me your little letter, it was very cute”_ Mingyu felt natural again, as though he was speaking to someone he had known his entire life.

_“And the vegetables look really good too; I’ll use them while they’re fresh. I’ll bring you some dinner tonight”_

Wonwoo continued to stare at his book. The sun was shining down on his head, making his raven hair give out a dark brown glow. He had not said anything nor even move since Mingyu had made his way there.

_“I have plans tonight”_ He answered after a slight pause, his monotone words hitting Mingyu.

_“Oh how romantic. Sorry to waste your time. Because reading is so much fun and you’re not wasting anytime now by just lying in the sun their being oh so perfect like some mystical prince”_

His words spilled out so fast that Mingyu nor Wonwoo could properly understand it. Which at that very moment, Mingyu was so happy about.

Realisation occurred to Mingyu that the girl he saw earlier was probably the person he had plans with and that they were probably going on a cute dinner date and Wonwoo was probably going to make her feel like a princess because he was already a total prince.

Suddenly Mingyu felt like jumping over the fence and shaking some sense into Wonwoo, making him realise that maybe they could work.

Mingyu was brought back to the real world when he saw Wonwoo sit up to lean back against one arm. His head was titled backwards but his eyes were looking directly at Mingyu.

He took off his glasses and as he did the sun rays bounced off them and hit Mingyu’s eyes. When he focused back on Wonwoo, the dark haired boy was smirking slightly at him.

_“Your mother is really young, she’s quite beautiful_ ” The way Wonwoo spoke made it seem like he was recalling the memories of seeing his mother, and he felt sick at the mesmerised look on his face.

_“Don’t hit on my mum”_ His words came out sharp, a tang of jealousy hiding his words as he just wanted to hear Wonwoo call him beautiful.

Wonwoo chuckled at Mingyu’s outburst, and slowly stood up moving over to the younger boy.

_“Your mum is beautiful, but she’s not my type. Your sister and her look just alike, I’m guessing you take on your father more”_

Mingyu wanted to suddenly just run back into the house, he felt so embarrassed, he knew Wonwoo was just trying to have a conversation but Mingyu started to get pissed off.

_“Yeah I do”_ His words were short and hard, and Wonwoo just stood there slightly taken back at his sudden change in tone.

_“Ahhh Mingyu”_ Wonwoo just said his name over and over, getting quitter as he went, slightly bobbing his head. After a while of them standing across from each other with just the small fence in between them, Wonwoo finally spoke up.

_“Are you busy right now?”_ His words smoothed Mingyu’s mood a bit, but as Mingyu opened his mouth he knew he was going to regret it.

_“Yes. I have plans”_ Without saying anything Mingyu stepped back and walked inside, feeling absolutely childish as he knew all he was going to do now was sit in his room and peep through his window.

He didn’t even glance back at Wonwoo, but he knew he would have left him confused because of his childish actions.

As he made his way inside, he went over to his mum who was sitting down on the couch and reading a magazine. He realised he did not get much time to spend with his mum these days so he took the opportunity and sat down with her.

He lay down on the couch and rested his head in her lap. She automatically started stroking his hair which immediately brought comfort to him.

He thought about Wonwoo and the plans he may have tonight. He was also curious about what his type was. His mum wasn’t his type so maybe his type was quite the opposite.

He rolled on to his back and stared at his mother. She had definitely aged because of the stress of job, but she still looked a lot younger than her actual age.

He took in her features and thought of the opposite, trying to put together Wonwoo’s type.

All he concluded that his type was basic the opposite of Mingyu, a female with light features. He thought back to the girl he saw leaving Wonwoo’s house and pieced together he was probably right.

He stubbornly turned back onto his side, and he felt as though he was a child again. Laying here on his mother’s lap all due to stubborn feelings. Before he knew it, he was drifting off into a deep sleep.

...

When he wakes up again, he can hear his mother in the kitchen and the smell of food in the air. A pleasant feeling spread through him as he realised he was finally going to have a proper meal with his mum and not worry about the boy next door.

He quickly popped into the kitchen to let her know he’d be in his room for a bit.

When he got back upstairs, he made his way other to his desk and opened his laptop. As he started it up, he noticed it was almost late afternoon and Wonwoo was still laying in the garden reading.

Mingyu felt kind of guilty because of the way he acted. Also at the fact he had passed up an opportunity to spend time with Wonwoo.

He let out a loud groan and focused on his laptop.

He automatically opened youtube and found a way to distract himself.

He spent about 40 minutes just clicking through various reaction videos and found himself to be in another world.

Something on his recommendations caught his eye, and he was almost hesitant to click it.

It was two young boyfriends, talking about how they had met. Mingyu could see the clear admiration they had for each other. He was completely glued to the story and he had not realised he was grinning the whole way through until his cheeks started to hurt.

After the video finished, Mingyu started to go through their channel and soon found himself watching all their videos.

His laptop suddenly died and he was forced to leave his little reality he had just discovered.

Mingyu wanted to have a relationship like that. Something innocent and pure, yet so passionate.

Glancing around on his desk, he had spotted a paper plane he was making a while back out of boredom. He grabbed the paper and an idea came to him.

Before he could think about what he is doing, Mingyu grabs a pen and starts drawing a little garden and fairy in it. He stand by his window and sees Wonwoo still reading in the garden. Mingyu started to question how the green haired boy could read for so long.

Positioning himself carefully, Mingyu tried his best to throw the paper plane but it was a failure as it hit the ground on his side of the fence.

Groaning he tried again…

This time he wrote a small little message to Wonwoo, hoping that this time it would make it over.

This time it flew higher but it didn’t make it over as the wind blew it into a tree that shadowed both of their backyards.

The tall boy tried several times over, creating new messages and picture for the older boy. But was unsuccessful at all attempts.

Contemplating whether he should just get Wonwoo’s attention and get him to get them, but then he realised how awkward it would be to explain why he was doing that in the first place.

Mingyu had started off doing it with such a hype that he could barely recall what he had actually wrote in the little paper planes nor why he had done so in the first place.

Mingyu mother called out to him, and his train of thought about the planes completely disappeared.

…

The wind started to get worse and worse, but Wonwoo refused to move. The sun was nice, and he really felt at peace on days like this.

Before Mingyu had come out, he was finding it so easy to just read and take in all the words. But something about their small interaction had shook him, and he found himself skimming over words but not taking them in.

Wonwoo’s mind was wondering off to Mingyu and what he was doing. The dark haired boy realised that when he told him he had plans he had probably said it a bit too bluntly. Granted Mingyu’s reaction was a bit overdone, but he also felt like there was something else about the way he responded.

Finally Wonwoo decided to sit up, his back cracking with each movement. He put his book down next to him and he turned around to glance up at Mingyu’s window.

For some reason he was half hoping he was going to be there, but then again why would Mingyu just stand there watching Wonwoo.

Mingyu was a special kid, so honestly, Wonwoo wouldn’t have been surprised if he was.

Turning around completely, Wonwoo tucked his legs in so his chin rested on top and he stared up at the window.

Drifting off into thought, Wonwoo had not noticed a small white paper plane falling out of the tree next to the fence.

But as more continued to fall, they caught Wonwoo’s curiosity. He got up and found a few scattered in his garden.

Picking them all up, he realised it was probably Mingyu’s doing.

He glanced up to see more stuck in the tree and as he made his way over to the little fence, he saw a couple laying on the ground there too.

Checking no one was watching, he quickly hoped over and gathered them all and made his way back over to his garden.

Once he had collected them all, Wonwoo made his way inside and was about to throw them out until he noticed there was writing inside of them.

He sat down on his couch and scattered them next to him. He opened them carefully, noticing little drawings and texts within them.

He started laughing at the and picture Mingyu making them all.

There was one drawing a of a stick figure wearing glasses reading who had wings and was in a garden. These stick figures were in various other paper planes but were doing different things.

Some of the paper planes contained messages by itself.

As he read through them, he felt something tug at his heart and made him want to call out to Mingyu and to just cuddle him close.

_‘Even though it’s sunny please stay warm, the wind will make you sick’_

_‘What type of sun cream does a vampire like you use?’_

_‘Wonwoo… You should model, you look perfect right now’_

_‘I’m sorry about how I left’_

_‘Have a good night’_

_‘Let’s spend more time together’_

Wonwoo felt his heart flustering. Even though he knew Mingyu jokingly flirted with him, he started to warm up to his words.

Sighing he folded some of the paper planes into each other, then tried to look for a space where he could keep them.

He spotted a small cabinet where he had a few pictures of himself and his best friend as well as photos of him and his brother. He rearranged them and carefully placed down the stacks of paper planes.

He smiled at them, they suddenly felt like the greatest thing in the whole world. And there was no way he ever wanted them to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will start to heat up a bit more next chapter ;-;  
> From now on i'll try and make it hotter and hotter heheheheisn  
> Thank you for reading~~~   
> Please don't give up on me~~~ I promise i will finish this <3


	5. Hero

The next few days only brought around harsh winds and drenching rains.

It was as though the weather around Mingyu had been reflecting his feelings. Ever since his attempted paper plane take off into Wonwoo’s garden, the poor puppy eyed boy had not gotten the chance to properly see him again.

Mingyu was home alone again, he had chosen to stay back to spend some extra time study for his final exams than to go on a short holiday trip with his family. At the time he thought he would make the best out of his free time but rather found himself lying about listening to howling winds bash past his house.

The rough sounds always put Mingyu on edge, yet at the same time it calmed him quite a fair bit.

It was one Friday afternoon that the skies had turned almost pitch black that Mingyu had finally gotten to properly see Wonwoo again.

He had been rushing home from his part time job in hopes to beat whatever was about to come down from the dark clouds. That he had matched the actions of his neighbour who was doing the same thing.

Wonwoo had been wearing a dark blue jacket with a grey scarf, which seemed to create the most perfect aesthetic matching with the dark skies and his mysterious features.

Mingyu had called over to the rushing boy, but only managed to earn a wave before he frantically entered his house.  Following suit, Mingyu did not think much of it as just as he arrived at his door, the dark skies gave way and rain started pouring down.

Deciding he was not going to do much, Mingyu changed into a comfortable dark grey sweater which seemed to remind him of a certain neighbour. He made his way to his couch and flopped down leaving his long legs to just rest on the arm rest. He laid sidewards and decided to stare at a muted tv.

The winds were already echoing through his house which rendered the tv’s sound useless as there was no way he was going to pay attention to it.

It didn’t matter anyway as just after ten minutes the power went off.

He groaned loudly as he forced himself to sit up. Not knowing how long it was going to last for he figured he should probably go and find some candles before it got any darker.

He slowly paced around his house looked for candles, but found himself drifting over to the kitchen window which was in the direction of Wonwoo’s house.

The skies had become more rough, and he thought that maybe this could be a good excuse to go and talk to Wonwoo. He stood there staring off into space, wondering how the other boy was doing and what he was doing.

He could picture Wonwoo sitting comfortably on his warm couch, probably with a book in hand completely cut off from the storm rioting outside. But Mingyu could not help but feel he was probably sitting there texting his pretty blonde haired girlfriend.

His lucky girlfriend who would be creating small smiles on his face as he sent messages of comfort to her, maybe easing their distance they had with each other.

Or maybe Wonwoo was in such a rush because his girlfriend was maybe already inside? Mingyu wouldn’t know, she could have easily come during the day and had waited for Wonwoo all day.

Mingyu had not realised how distant he had become from reality in that moment as it was only until a loud shattering snapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked hard a few times, thinking where it might have come from, obviously knowing it had occurred outside.

Sighing, he slowly stepped back from the window instantly forgetting the shattering sound until a loud howl grasped his attention.

This time he knew it wasn’t the wind and there was no way he could second guess where the sound was coming from.

Instantly he found himself hurling towards the door. He disregarded heading towards Wonwoo’s front door but rather headed towards their small fence and leaped over it.

Déjà vu hits him as he frantically calls out to Wonwoo.

The winds get harsher and he couldn’t help but whimper at the cold rain hitting his skin.

He spots a shattered window near Wonwoo’s back door and clues it might have been the source of the shattering sound just moments before.

Still calling out to Wonwoo, Mingyu tries to open the back door. Not even considering going through the front door, Mingyu spontaneously decides to go through the broken window.

Hoping he wouldn’t hurt himself in the process, he successfully makes it in.

He stands still for a moment, taking in the darkness and silence that filled the house. Softly calling out to Wonwoo, he receives no answer. He takes this as either Wonwoo is asleep or maybe left the house at some point.

Not thinking it through, a thought suddenly crosses his mind. He had not considered that maybe someone else other than Wonwoo or his girlfriend might be in here but rather maybe an intruder. Which would explain the broken window.

Chills spread through his body, his breathe suddenly hitching. He calls out to Wonwoo one more time as he slowly creeps through, before he notices a glow coming from the under a table near a corner.

He edges closer to the glow only to fully see Wonwoo curled up with his earphones blasting.

Small muttering sounds escaped Wonwoo’s mouth. They were rhythmic, almost as though he was trying to rap over the instrumentals playing within the ballads that he was listening to.

Wonwoo had his eye closed and was obviously unaware of Mingyu’s presence. This made him realise that he couldn’t just suddenly touch Wonwoo, because it may give him a heart attack.

Standing there observing Wonwoo, Mingyu couldn’t believe that his visions of Wonwoo had been completely wrong. And from what he could tell by the dark haired mans shaking was that he was clearly very afraid of this storm.

He hunched down in front of Wonwoo, and started saying his name. Obviously not working, he reaches up and slowly takes out one of Wonwoo’s earphones.

Mingyu’s heart had stopped in those few moments and everything went silent to him because he was terrified of scaring Wonwoo.

Dark eyes shot open and met Mingyu’s glowing brown ones. Wonwoo just stared at Mingyu, not saying anything.

_“…Wonwoo?”_

Mingyu’s voice shook as he said the boys name again, almost as though he was actually asking whether he was really Wonwoo or not.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ Wonwoo’s voice was a croaky whisper, his eyes becoming glassy as he spoke.

 _“I heard something breaking and then I heard a shout and I just panicked and came over here”_ His sentence strung out of him in a rush.

Wonwoo remained silent and closed eyes, taking out his other ear phone.

He didn’t say anything until he opened his eyes again, another croaky whisper escaping his mouth.

_“I really don’t like this storm”_

Mingyu could just hear the other boys words, and in response said nothing but stood up and reached out to him.

_“Come”_

Wonwoo didn’t object or agree but merely stood.

_“I just set up some candles, I’m alone at home. I could do with some company”_

Mingyu felt the need to avoid addressing this situation as the result of Wonwoo’s fear but rather happily invited the other boy over once again.

A smile spread over Mingyu’s face as he realised all he wanted to do was be this boy’s hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~~
> 
> Thank for those who haven't given up on me T ^ T  
> I had final exams so i had been studying all the time and didn't get a chance to update.
> 
> But the good news is~~~ I GRADUATED!!!   
> So it means i can actually finish and update this fic a bit more often :D
> 
> I'll try and update soon, so please review, it really helps my motivation :3


	6. I Liked It

Mingyu gripped Wonwoo’s hand tight as the two boys dashed back to the youngers home. Mingyu had left the front door unlocked, and the two of them found themselves busting through the front door, breathing heavily as they tried to escape the rain as fast as they could.

Turning back to face Wonwoo, the taller boy could not clearly see him standing in front of him, but found a peaceful comfort in hearing his paced breathing.

_“wait on the couch, I’ll start lighting the rest of the candles”_

Gently shoving Wonwoo towards the direction of the living room, Mingyu swooped up some candles on the way and started lighting them within the area.

A vanilla scent started to fill the room. Glancing up at Wonwoo, Mingyu hoped that the older boy would like the scent. Gazing upon him again, a warm feeling started to serge within him.

Something clicked within Mingyu’s mind and everything became so surreal. It was as though he had fallen into some cliché part of a movie. Everything seemed to slow down, and Wonwoo looked like the biggest ‘heart throb’ in the universe. Wonwoo’s dark eyes set alight the heat within Mingyu and the vanilla smell seemed to help everything melt into a perfect sweetness. It was just him and Wonwoo, and in those moments Mingyu never felt a stronger urge to make someone his.

Small grunts from Wonwoo clearing his throat made him snap back into reality. He finished lighting the rest of the candles quickly and awkwardly made his way next to Wonwoo.

The candle light emphasised the older features in an artistic way, and also highlighted the fact that Wonwoo was awkwardly sitting there with wet hair and clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

_“Hyung.. do you want a towel for your hair?”_

The sudden use of honorifics caught Wonwoo off guard, and made him realise that the younger actually rarely used them with him.

 _“No, I’m fine, it’s just a little damp…and hyung? Wow that’s something”_ Wonwoo raised his arm to feel his hair, slightly nodding to himself as though he was noting what Mingyu said was true.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. With all their bickering and times they had actual conversations in the past, a silence built between them. There was a tension between the two that was trying to mentally be broken by the both.

Mingyu sat there staring straight ahead of him, usually he was loud and shooting things out without second thought but right now he was unbelievably speechless and had no idea how to break the tension. Wonwoo was also curious about Mingyu’s quietness, glancing at the boy, he wondered what made him so quiet today. Usually Mingyu started off whatever they spoke about, so Wonwoo never really put much thought into starting conversations, but today his quiet self was bit of an inconvenience.

Who knows how long passed, but their tension only grew. The only thing that filled the silence between them was the growing thunder. Which was clearly still affecting Wonwoo, as each time the thunder roared or there was a crack of lightening, Mingyu would see the older boy flinch.

Enough was that. Mingyu figured he might as well make some use of this opportunity because if he didn’t he knew he’d just end up regretting it later.

 _“Wonoo… Hyung…”_ Mingyu felt his own jolt of lightening within him as he said the olders name as Wonwoo’s head turned straight in his direction as he opened his mouth.

 _“Yes? And what’s with the honorifics all of a sudden?_ ”

Mingyu takes a deep breath and moves a little closer to Wonwoo.

He turns his body so he is facing the dark haired boy, but folds his legs up so he is sitting crossed legged on the couch. One leg is awkwardly dangling off, but he felt that if he got comfortable then maybe Wonwoo would start to maybe feel the same. Whatever non-sense logic he was trying to calm himself down with.

 _“I’m not sure. I mean, you seem different to me now.”_ Mingyu stopped talking not sure whether to trust himself with what he’s saying. Wonwoo didn’t say anything either, but slightly turned himself towards Mingyu, showing interest in what he was saying.

_“I mean like, when we first met we fought a lot. Well we were never friendly. So I thought of you as this cold person who probably fought at clubs and was probably some gang leader. And that you probably had no heart  because you never smiled or tried to greet me. And I also thought you were a playboy because you’re so handsome, hyung and so mysterious which girl wouldn’t fall for you…”_

Mingyu let his words trail off because he realised how much he was babbling. Especially the last thing he said. A warmth started to spread through his cheeks as he realised he could have been slowly exposing himself. Wonwoo was smirking at him, this time turning move closer to Mingyu.

 _“Well..? I expect you think differently now?”_ There was something playful in the way he said it, something approving, but Mingyu was not sure what and was not sure to why he was speaking like that.

 _“Well now… You went from being a dark prince to a prince charming...”_ Mingyu kept mentally cursing to himself, wondering how much more lowkey gayer he could get.

He tried not to pause too long and tried to continue what he was saying in a more heterosexual manner.

Which of course wasn’t something he seemed to be very good at when it comes to Wonwoo.

 _“You love to read and to garden and you’re scared of the thunder. You’re almost completely different to what you seem. It’s fascinating, I like it, hyung.”_ At the rate he was going, Mingyu was basically telling himself to just admit it. Because wow, how would anyone not judge someone if they said something like that to them.

The thoughts suddenly consumed Mingyu’s mind. Distracting him from how Wonwoo was actually reacting.

 _“I could still be in some sort of gang and you wouldn’t know ~ You by the way were an open book. You’re so easy to read”_ Wonwoo let out a deep but soft laugh as he said it. Not mentioning any of the things Mingyu was worried about.

Mingyu was about to say something until Wonwoo opened his mouth again and his words shot through him, setting his whole body on fire.

“ _And I like it, Mingyu”_ His words were clearly mocking the youngers.

Mingyu’s throat dried up and he found himself coughing fakely.

 _“Well you are a book worm”_ Mingyu managed to mumble out before the power came back on, ending wherever that conversation was going.

The older boy stands up and stretches, making his way to a light switch, switching a set of lights on.

 _“Hyung next time you want to desperately see me you don’t have to be a dramatic princess who needs saving. Just text or call me”_ Mingyu’s usually cheeky flirting was back, overcoming his previous little situation.

Wonwoo merely just grunted at him and made his way to the door, sending small thanks.

Panicking Mingyu called out, not expecting him to leave so fast.

_“Hyung! Just stay over tonight, we can watch a movie or something? I’m alone, I wouldn’t mind the company”_

Mingyu felt like a shy kid confessing to his first crush, but it was worth the feeling of smallness as Wonwoo suddenly smiled brightly at him.

_“Okay, but honestly I don’t think I’ll be awake through the movie for long”_

Mingyu set a random movie and quickly gathered some blankets and pillows they both piled on to the couch before sitting beside each other to watch.

The younger wasn’t sure what he even put on but it didn’t matter because about 15 minutes in he felt a weight plop onto his shoulder.

 _“Hyung, do you want to go and sleep in my room. I can stay here”_ Mingyu didn’t even get a proper reply but rather got a small groan of a refusal.

He turned to see the dark haired boy soundly dozing off next to him. Quickly but carefully Mingyu grabbed a pillow next to him and placed it on his own lap. He did it just in time because Wonwoo had woken himself up just enough to reposition himself so that he was laying on the couch with his head in Mingyu’s lap.

Mingyu couldn’t even breathe. He held his breath until he heard the sounds of Wonwoo’s soft little snores.

Staring down at the boy in his lap, he found himself gently brushing his fingers through the elders hair. He couldn’t even work out what was going through his own mind, he was just so lost in thought.

The younger hadn’t noticed the changes in the others breathing, but Wonwoo laid there silently, just enjoying the others touch.

A small smile crept on his lips as he heard small mumbles escape the others mouth, in which Mingyu was unaware that Wonwoo was awake.

_“Wonwoo, you have no idea what you’re doing to me. You’re driving me crazy”_

Wonwoo closed his eyes, erasing his smile and dozed back to sleep not risking Mingyu discovering that he heard.

He liked it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo~~ Sorry I haven't updated in so long ;-; I am so tired but i was so determined to get a chapter out by the end of this week and yay i did~~ (well its almost 1am so technically i didn't but the day isn't over until i go to sleep and wake up)
> 
> MEANIE WILL GET MORE FLUFFY SOON AND I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE SOME NEW SHIPS AND CHARACTERS SO STAY TUNED <3
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates but thank you for the kind messages and kudos~ Please continue to motivate me bc i need it lel <3
> 
> Also just gonna take this moment to say - if u wanna talk about ships and stuff or things please don't be shy~ I like making new friends. My insta is j.jenns and my twitter is jeonghans_hair so please share the love <3
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT ONCE AGAIN <3


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning greeted Mingyu with nothing but stiffness. A groan escaped his mouth as he moved his neck. It had slumped backwards the entire night, barely moving, and now he was feeling the result of it.

Yawning he rested his head back again deciding he was not willing to face the pain yet. Also more the fact he didn’t want to move too much and wake the precious man lying on his lap.

He finds himself unconsciously brushing his hands through Wonwoo’s hair, so lost in thought he doesn’t realise his own actions.

He jumps a bit when he does come to the realisation and glances down, only to slightly shriek at the sight of Wonwoo laying on his back, staring straight at the younger with no sign of emotion on his face.

Wonwoo doesn’t move or blink and Mingyu freezes as well. He keeps his hand hovering just above his hyung’s head. They both just stare at each other and Mingyu starts to wonder whether Wonwoo was actually just asleep with his eyes open because he was unbelievably motionless.

“Good morning” Wonwoo’s voice was so deep and raspy which sent all sorts of feelings throughout the youngers body. Mingyu didn’t even know how to react to the other. The reality of where Wonwoo was right now was making his thoughts go in all sorts of directions.

“Good morning, hyung… um could you please get up, I want to check if I still have legs”

A dangerous groan escaped Wonwoo as he sat up. Mingyu couldn’t believe how perfect someone could look when they first woke up on the morning. Wonwoo’s dark hair sprung in all different directions but he managed to still look chic. His skin was paler when he first woke up but his cheeks had a slight flush to them – but Mingyu wasn’t sure if that was normal or that it was a usual thing.

Without thought Mingyu reached out and pulled Wonwoo into a hug, in such a way that Wonwoo had his back awkwardly pressing into Mingyu’s chest. The younger hugged the boy and hid his face in the crook of the others neck.

“Hyuuuuuung~~~ My neck is really sore. I don’t think I can move it” The younger playfully started whining but with each breath he took in he could smell Wonwoo even more strongly. It made him dizzy, he smelt fresh even though he had just woken up and his sweater had a strong smell of strawberries which was quite amusing to the younger.

Wonwoo rested his head backwards, exposing his bare neck right against Mingyu’s face.

“Sorry for doing this. Thank you, Mingyu” The older sighed heavily and shut his eyes. Mingyu was confused about what was happening. If someone were to see them right now, they’d think the to had something between them. Maybe it was in Wonwoo’s nature to be very touchy and Mingyu never realised, so this was a normal for him. It must have been, because Mingyu then remembered the pretty blonde he saw making Wonwoo laugh.

Guilt and sadness started to take over his emotions, and Mingyu reluctantly started pushing Wonwoo away.

Wonwoo didn’t know why but he felt a sudden change in Mingyu’s mood. As moved to turn and face the boy, he was met with a unusually hollow looking Mingyu.

“aye what’s wrong?” Mingyu just looked at him, forcing a smile.

“I’m hungry, I’ll cook something” before the raven haired man could ask anything else, Mingyu quickly got up and headed towards the kitchen. Wonwoo quickly followed behind.

“Wait, let me make breakfast. It’s the least I can do” Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu and pulled him behind him so that he was leading the way to the kitchen. Wonwoo turned to face him, giving the younger thumbs up. His thumbs were just visible, as his sweater sleeves came down to cover his hands. The sight of a handsome, chic but dark man with sweater paws made the taller internally squirm. 

But as Wonwoo makes his way into the kitchen his face drops.

“…but I don’t know how to cook” this earned a genuine laugh as Mingyu quickly rushed over to the others side.

“It’s okay, you can stop trying to impress me. I’ll make breakfast. If you just go upstairs and on your right the bathroom is there. There’s some spare toothbrushes, you can freshen up.” Mingyu turned Wonwoo by his shoulders and gently pushed him in the direction, the older quietly stumbling off in the direction. A small flush of embarrassment was spread over his cheeks, bravely proclaiming he’d cook for Mingyu but then realising he’d probably give them both food poisoning.

He made his way successfully to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He spotted the spare tooth brushes and went ahead and brushed his teeth. He stopped half way through staring at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t help but stare at where Mingyu’s head was resting against his neck. Gently reaching up, he traced his fingers over where the contact was. He thought about how Mingyu’s hot breath had sent electric chills through him.

He couldn’t believe how gutsy Mingyu was. Wonwoo wasn’t sure what to do with him. He knew he defiantly was attracted to the guy, but he had no idea what to do with the feelings. Obviously after what he heard from the younger he knew Mingyu was clearly interested in Wonwoo. But like the younger had stated his self, he was different from what he appeared to be like. He was unbelievably shy when it came to these things.

He wanted to shrink at the thought of confessing to Mingyu or even just verbally hinting or confirming something.

Wonwoo quickly finished up brushing his teeth and splashed some water on his face. The cool feeling helped him relax, and he hadn’t realised how hot he had been feeling until the water made contact with his face.

“Hyung! Are you done? The food is ready!”

Wonwoo quickly shouted back he’d be down in a second.

The sounds of Wonwoo quickly pacing down the steps almost mimicked the way Mingyu’s heart was frantically thumping. He watched Wonwoo emerge into the kitchen, with small droplets of water clinging onto his hair.

The younger placed two plates down and served them both eggs and bacon.

“Do you like your coffee bitter like your heart or sweet like me?” Mingyu presented a sun shaming smile once again, making Wonwoo wonder whether he was really awake or not.

“Bitter. Bitter like my cold heart after I beat your ass” But as much as Wonwoo was having fluttery feelings over Mingyu, he couldn’t let Mingyu have his own glory with his smartass remarks.

“Oh Hyung~ I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing. What are you going to do? Spank me?” Luckily the older had not swallowed yet because he surely would have choked. He was no way expecting that. Not sure what to say, he decided to let Mingyu have this one, which the younger noted from the sly grin that appeared on his face.

They both continued on with their bickering, enjoying their meal as they went.

Soon they had both finished and Mingyu had gotten up to wash the dishes. This time Wonwoo intervened knowing he could actually complete the task.

“Just leave it, I can do this. You go up stairs and wash up. I know I can.” Mingyu started to disagree but Wonwoo just shoved him away. He was glancing over the dishes, there were just a few so he would be done in no time.

While heading upstairs, the taller boy glanced back, realising how domestic this situation was. As much they kept bickering, the two were quite comfortable with each other. And Mingyu felt warm about the whole situation, but that reality of situation set in before his thoughts could progress any further.

About 20 mins pass and Wonwoo finds himself just lazing around on Mingyu’s couch. His mind is completely blank and he just listens to the shower running upstairs. He does everything he can so that his mind does not stray to what Mingyu is wearing at the moment… well more like what he wasn’t wearing.

Realisation occurs to him that he had no idea it was. He searched around the couch to find that his phone had been hidden under one of the pillows he had lazed upon. His phone was flashing with notifications but he decided to ignore it and decided to go adventuring up stairs instead.

Quickly finding Mingyu’s room, he found the boy standing shirtless quietly singing while drying off his hair.

The older refuses to say anything but rather just stands there leaning against the door frame. Mingyu had a long, slim but toned figure. His skin glowed a golden colour which looked like smooth marble. And what Wonwoo was willing to give in those moments to just feel how smooth his skin actually was.

Something catches Wonwoo’s eye. On the desk near the window the older sees familiar looking paper airplanes, like the ones he had at home.

“Hyung! Why didn’t you say something?” Wonwoo doesn’t answer Mingyu but rather just walks in and heads to towards the paper airplanes. But the taller boy gets in the way as he realises his intention, blocking him from reaching it.

“What? I have the rest at home. Are you like 5?” Mingyu merely just pouts at him as Wonwoo makes his way to the youngers bed and just sits there.

“They’re cute, Mingyu. But you’re seriously like a child” Wonwoo just smirks at him, watching the others expression just slowly change.

“I’m a child?” Mingyu raises an eyebrow at him and starts stretching. Wonwoo watches expressionlessly as the golden boy flexed his muscles. Wonwoo had no idea how long he was going to be able to bare this. He takes out his phone and distracts himself from Mingyu’s nonsense. He doesn’t concentrate on whatever was on his screen because he finds Mingyu plopping down next to him still shirtless.

“You can’t ignore meeee~~~” Mingyu was back to playing his flirty games but it was cut short just as it began because Wonwoo’s phone started ringing just as started speaking.

Both of them glanced at the screen, Wonwoo taking a moment to answer after standing up and just stepping towards the window.

Mingyu’s mind just burnt at the contact name and picture.

‘My 1004 Angel <3’

And just to match the his suspiciousness, a picture of the blonde haired girl covering her face matched it.

Too caught up in his own thoughts Mingyu didn’t catch his hyung’s conversation.

“Sorry Mingyu, I have to go. I have someone important coming over very soon and I better clean the broken glass” He couldn’t help it, suddenly Mingyu felt abandoned and lonely.

“Am I not important too, hyung?” Mingyu tried to sound as playful as possible but his voice croaked a bit. Of course his little fantasy reality had to come to an end, Wonwoo had to go to his ‘angel’.

“I’ll try and come by as soon as possible. Thank you again, you little rascal”

Wonwoo rustled the youngers hair before quickly leaving.

Mingyu got up when he heard Wonwoo reaching the bottom of the stairs slowly making his own way to the door. The raven haired boy stood at the bottom staring up at him. If Mingyu could, he would have just leapt at that moment and knew that Wonwoo would be there to catch him.

Or he could land hard on the floor. But either way, crushing on the older felt as though he did crash upon the floor.

“If you’re free soon let’s do something… I don’t know maybe you can come and join my gang”

“That was so lame, like actually one of the lamest things I had ever heard”

“And hear I thought you loved the sound of your own voice and listened to everything you say? Hmmm strange”

Their small bickering would usually make Mingyu feel better, but knowing where Wonwoo was going he couldn’t help but feel empty.

“See you later, hyung”

And with that Mingyu saw his prince out, setting him off to go see his own angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had free time today so i decided to actually force myself to write this~~
> 
> Thank you for your kind comments ad feedback, it really warmed my heart <3
> 
> I think i'll be updating faster now hehehe i mean it this time
> 
> Please keep supporting ~~
> 
> (I cross post on AFF - jaejen, also i have insta - j.jenns and twit - jeonghans_hair if anyone wants to talk )


	8. Fallen

Fate would never let Mingyu go a few consecutive days with properly seeing Wonwoo, and when he did, it seemed to be at the most inconvenient times. Today Mingyu was rushing to his car, already late to meet his friend. It wasn’t anything too special and his mate wouldn’t have cared, but it felt like a personal satisfaction being on time to things.

He was just about to open the driver’s side door when familiar laughter caught his attention. Wonwoo was leaving his house beaming with laughter, with his blonde girlfriend  just a few steps in front of him.

At this point, Mingyu didn’t care that he had plans and wanted to settle his curiosity about the elders girlfriend. 

 _“Hyung!!”_ Mingyu moved to the front of his car so that the other could see him clearly, and to make sure he didn’t miss him, he waved franticly.

If Wonwoo’s smile was bright enough already, it simply just blinded Mingyu when the two made eye contact. The younger was in shock, he didn’t expecting receiving a reaction like that when his girlfriend was right there. 

The other person though, stops in their tracks, and looks back at Wonwoo, saying something that Mingyu couldn’t hear.  Though, whatever they said made Wonwoo squeal in embarrassment and grab them by the hand, the blonde being dragged towards the younger in a fit of laughter.

Annoyance and agitation moved with Mingyu with each step he took to meet the couple half way.

Up close, Mingyu could seriously understand how Wonwoo would not be able to resist this blonde. They were the absolute definition of beauty, and Mingyu honestly found himself losing his breath over such perfection.

But then Mingyu also realised something, Wonwoo’s girlfriend was definitely not his girlfriend because he was very obviously male.

He was one of those rare beauties that easily pass for being both stunning handsome and beautiful.

 _“Mingyu~ This is Jeonghan, he’s like my brother”_ Mingyu took that as though they had been friends since they were younger, and Mingyu felt lighter about the whole situations, clearly seeing there was definitely not a romantic bond between them.

 _“I’m the Angel, Yoon Jeonghan”_ Jeonghan reached out to shake Mingyu’s hand briefly before letting go.

 _“Now you can run off and tell your friends you’ve touched an Angel”_ Mingyu wasn’t sure how to react to the wink at the end of the remark but it definitely earned a groan from Wonwoo.

 _“Please ignore him, he’s too in love with himself to realise how embarrassing he really is”_ Mingyu at this point felt absolutely ridiculous for ever being jealous of Jeonghan, and if anything Mingyu wanted to get to know the blonde better himself.

Just as Mingyu was getting comfortable with the conversation going on between the three of them, his phone started ringing. Mentally cursing at himself, he never thought a simple day out with a friend would be such an inconvenience.

Answering he tried to make the conversation end as quick as possible, but the person on the other end wouldn’t stop talking.

_“Mingyu the movie starts in 20 minutes where are you? I’m so boooored can you just talk to me?”_

_“I’ll be there soon, just walk around and wait, I’ll be there in time for the movie”_

As Mingyu was on the phone he heard Jeonghan pipe up, distracting him from his phone conversation.

_“We were going to see a movie too!”_

Just as Jeonghan had finished his sentence, Mingyu had not even realised he had processed the words, he blurted out at the two standing in front of him.

 _“Do you want to come with me?! My friend won’t mind”_ on the other end of the call, the younger boy could hear the other boy clearly getting irritated from being left clueless about mingyu’s current actions.

Wonwoo simply beamed a smile and nodded; Jeonghan smiled mischievously at Mingyu and glanced at his best friend. Definitely something was going on in that man’s mind, but Mingyu wasn’t sure whether he should question it yet. He took both of the elders reactions and quickly notified his mate that he would be bringing extra people, hanging up before the other could even think of protesting.

Mingyu’s face was covered with a shit eating grin as they made their way to his car. Things finally seemed to be working in his favour, Wonwoo didn’t have a girlfriend, his best friend seemed easy to get along with and he was finally getting to spend extra time with him. If he wasn’t careful, he could already see himself planning the rest of his life with the elder boy.

But then one small problem still stood in Mingyu’s way, even if he doesn’t currently have a girlfriend he still may just like girls… though with that in mind, Mingyu also couldn’t rule out the possibility of Wonwoo liking guys as well.

Though with the blessing he was given with today, wasting his time pondering over such things would be abusing his chance to get even closer to the elder, or even make him fall for him.

Jeonghan had rushed over to the car first, his blonde moved furiously past the two darker haired men as he called shotgun. Standing with his back against the passenger door, Jeonghan stared at Mingyu, giving him a very obvious once over before meeting his gaze.

Jeonghan looked over at Wonwoo once again, before that mischievous smile returned. Jeonghan stared at Mingyu, his gazed burning with something that the younger couldn’t work out, the blonde clearly wanted to say something but was clearly struggling to keep it to himself.

 _“Mingyu, open it up for me, I want to get inside”_ While Mingyu knew he was talking about the car he couldn’t help but burn up due to the way Jeonghan spoke and was still burning through him with his gaze.

This had almost, shockingly, made the younger forget Wonwoo was standing next to him. He was only brought back to his senses when the dark haired man yelled out at his best friend.

 _“Aye! How about you try standing in front of the car while we drive off”_ The words reminded Mingyu of the way the two used to bicker while they barely knew each other, but the difference was this time was the blonde was clearly used to it and it had no effect on him.

_“I just want to get into the car~ What’s wrong with what I said my little wonwoo~~”_

Before the two could continue, Mingyu unlocked the car, laughing nervously as they all got in.

As Mingyu waited for the two to get comfortable, Mingyu caught the dark haired boy staring at him through the rear view mirror. While the older didn’t realise the younger had noticed, Mingyu couldn’t help but feel warm about the small smile that played on Wonwoo’s lips as he stared at him.

 _“What are you smiling about?”_ That caught Wonwoo’s attention, a blush flushed over the olders face as he started laughing but said nothing or rather didn’t have the chance to say anything because of a particular self-proclaimed Angel.

 _“Let’s go, weren’t you in a rush?”_ The younger didn’t realise how much time had gone by and realised that they were definitely going to miss the movie.

There isn’t much conversation in the car as they make their way to meet Mingyu’s friend, but rather Jeonghan just generally chatting about everything that came to his mind. Wonwoo would response every now and then but Mingyu was starting to become overwhelmed by the Angel and was struggling to respond.

Every now and then he would find himself glancing at the blonde, absolutely stunned about how good looking a person could be. He wondered that if Wonwoo did like guys, then he would have fallen for Jeonghan a long time ago. Because the younger couldn’t blame him if he did, other than being absolutely gorgeous, Mingyu could see a honest and caring person behind the mischievous smirks.

They arrived at the movies about 10 mins late, and Mingyu spotted his friend sitting just outside, clearly annoyed.

He shot up as he saw Mingyu, his feature screaming with annoyance and anger. But as he  noticed the two people walking not so far behind him, his face completely relaxed. He was staring at a particular person, and clearly didn’t know how to control himself as his jaw just hung.

_“Seungcheol!! Sorry we missed it… I didn’t realise – ”_

_“I’m Seungcheol, Cheol is fine, I’m his best friend”_ Mingyu couldn’t even finish his sentence before his best friend had intervened. Cheol’s round eyes just grew with each second he stared at Jeonghan, in absolute awe he stuck his hand out and introduced himself.

The blonde just stared back at him and said his name, his introduction to Seungcheol nothing like the one he gave Mingyu.

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu were about to say something before Seungcheol turned his attention to the dark haired man.

 _“You’re Wonwoo, right? Mingyu didn’t skip a detail about what you look like”_ This is when Mingyu snapped quickly grabbing on to Seungcheols arm in embarrassment.

 _“Ha. Yeah. Back in the days when we used to hate each other I used to tell him what a dickhead you are and still are in fact but you’re a dickhead I like now… I mean like a friend dickhead I like”_ Mingyu couldn’t even understand what was going through his head, and he couldn’t believe what he was saying. Instead of trying to cover up his ass he basically dug his own grave. And Both Wonwoo and Seungcheol were looking down at him in confusion whilst the Angel Jeonghan hovered above clearly enjoying the situation.

 _“Wow, I guess we all now know what and whose dick is on your mind. There’s no point in seeing a movie now I want to eat lets go.”_ The ‘Angel’ merely spun around and walked off, expecting them all to follow.

As they did, the other three awkwardly trailed behind.

They all decided to ignore Mingyu’s little outburst and Jeonghan’s remarks, but Seungcheol rather took the opportunity to learn a bit about his best friends crush.

Seungcheol had been so curious about this guy. From the days Mingyu would constantly complaining about his asshole neighbour to the day Mingyu used his balls and actually befriended him, Seungcheol knew there was something special about the way Mingyu thought about Wonwoo.

He hadn’t even admitted it to his best friend yet, but he really didn’t have to. Seungcheol loved Mingyu like younger brother and felt like this was something he had to take on by himself so all he could do was get to know the other boy.

They barely walked five minutes till they reached the restaurant in which they all immediately took their seats.

Mingyu and Seungcheol sat next to each other whilst the other couple sat in front of them, Wonwoo in front of Mingyu and the blonde a contrast against the man sitting across from him who had darker hair than both Mingyu and Wonwoo combined and had several piercings through his ears.

They ordered food and a simple conversation gradually grew between the four of them.

Wonwoo spoke about his brother who models and Mingyu couldn’t keep his eyes away from looking at the elders lips. His voice was smooth and rough, and all he wanted to do was smash his lips against his.

What was also growing very obvious was the tension between Jeonghan and Seungcheol. They began bickering over everything. At one point Jeonghan had called Seungcheol a child and the other acted all offended.

 _“Wonwoo, Mingyu, stop eye fucking and tell me who looks younger”_ Not even a LED sign could be more obvious about Jeonghan’s annoyance. His personality didn’t seem to let him ever be wrong not ever let him not have the last word. Which was hilarious to watch, because Seungcheol was similar in a way but a lot more subtle and sweeter about it.

 _“…uhhh…”_ The two looked at each other, clearly knowing whatever they said would be wrong.

 _“it doesn’t matter if you look younger or not actually, I’m probably older than you”_ Jeonghan probably knew the answer coming his way.

 _“Jeonghan hyung is actually born in 95”_ Wonwoo piped up, feeling as though he should say something.

_“I am too!”_

_“I’m in October, 10 04, I’m a literal Angel, so you should be careful with what you say”_

Jeonghan looked as though he was plotting something, he was smiling mischievously again but this time it was a very different smile.

_“I’M OLDER THAN YOU. AND SO WAS LUCIFER, ANGEL MY ASS”_

_“YOU WISH I’D COME NEAR YOUR ASS”_

Mingyu found Wonwoo rubbing his foot against his leg, at first he thought he was doing it on accident but soon realised he was doing it to get his attention.

The younger felt a little sad, as he had finally gotten a chance to spend time with Wonwoo, they both sat there watching their friends fight.

Jeonghan had shot up in anger stating he wanted to leave. This surprised everyone, especially Seungcheol who shot up after him trying to stop him from leaving.

This didn’t work as Jeonghan left, not even paying. Seungcheol once again followed him after, an apology escaping him as he tried to catch up with the fleeting Angel.

The two boys left behind sat there in shock, trying to comprehend the events that just happened.

 _“Wonwoo hyung, let me pay for everything. I’m sorry I didn’t expect this to happen”_ Mingyu apologised sincerely, his chest aching a bit, as he realised what an inconvenience he had caused for the older today.

 _“No no no, I go this Mingyu, if anything it’s Jeonghan who’s being a drama queen.”_ Before Mingyu could protest against it, the older was flagging down a waiter and handed him cash.

 _“You know they reminded me of us before”_ A spark went off in Wonwoo’s eye as Mingyu spoke.

 _“I was thinking about that as well! They really do… but this time I felt like we were parents looking after our older children”_ Wonwoo chuckled, and with all of the missed opportunities and chances today held, that made up for it. Because that laugh was so rich and pure.

And it was within those few seconds that Mingyu had moved past just having a crush on Wonwoo but had deeply fallen for the deep voiced man.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner than i said i would ;-;  
> But hank you for the support and love you all are giving me on this~~ Honestly it makes me so much more motivated. 
> 
> I think i'm going to make things a bit more steamy in the next chapter. Also i am about half way through my planned chapters for this story as well!
> 
> I'm mixing up ships as well~~ So stay tuuuuned ( i personally love jengcheol like its my life source but i'm kinda getting into wonwooXcoups thers something so hot about it. Who do u ship??? Do tell me i love this stuff)
> 
> Please continue with the support and also please talk to me~  
> I cross post (Archieve and AFF) - also you can find me on Insta --> j.jenns (you will get a lot more faster replies from there) and and on twitter --> jeonghans_hair


	9. The Situation

Mingyu could barely breathe. He felt as though the whole weight of the world was on top of him. But honestly to him, his whole world was on top of him. Wonwoo’s lips grazed over Mingyu’s, his hot breath leaving the younger completely gasping and craving more. Wonwoo’s breath moved past the others mouth and slowly trailed down to his neck. 

His now cherry red lips sucked at the taller man’s tanned neck, leaving marks to match the colour of his lips. He could feel the older man’s hand moving down to his waist, fingers slowly kneading it’s way into Mingyu’s pants.

The younger was struggling to form proper sentences as strong pants escaped him.

“W-wonwoo… stop wait i want to tell you something” As much as Mingyu wanted to continue with the activities going on, he couldn’t let this continue without being honest with the older about how he felt. 

He couldn’t even remember how they even ended up in this situation, which made him feel a bit off.

“What” Rather than wonwoo’s deep soothing voice answering, an anger filled, sharp snap came from the elder. They locked eye contact with each other, and Mingyu didn’t see the guy he adored but rather angry eyes glaring back at him, that was fuelled with hunger and lust and had no warm or compassion within.

“Hyung, i really like you, i want you to know that” Mingyu knew what situation they were headed towards, but even knowing that, he felt most vulnerable at that very moment. But it wasn’t like it mattered, Wonwoo merely shrugged and shoved his whole hand into the others pants, gripping Mingyu’s length. 

“Stop! Wait, Wonwoo, i need you to understand what i just said… i honestly like you, as in i want to be your boyfriend. Don’t you feel the same..?” This time Wonwoo didn’t bother to look at him and continued to play with the other man.

Mingyu wanted to scream and cry realising Wonwoo did not care at all. 

Shoving the elder off him, Mingyu sat up and tried to focus on everything but the other male. But everything seemed blurry, nothing seemed recognisable, he didn't know where he was or why he was there or how he got there.

But before those thoughts could progress any further a horrifying laugh escaped the the dark haired man.

“You disgust me. How could i possibly ever be with another man. What we were just doing right now was not ‘making love’ or anything you want to be sentimental about, a fuck is a fuck. And it makes me sick that you think i could ever love another man”

Mingyu felt as though he had been bashed over and over and over again. 

He couldn’t tell if his heart was still beating or not, nothing mattered, and nothing felt real. One of his biggest fears was coming true and he could not bare it.

“Hyung, please, no, what do you mean i don't understand” Maybe Mingyu had misheard the whole situation and his fears were just taking over, it had to be a misunderstanding. 

“Don’t you dare refer to me as your hyung, you’re filthy. Face reality, just wake up and face the reality”

Words seemed to echo into his head, he couldn't believe what was going on. 

“Just wake up… wake up… WAKE UP”

Before Mingyu could register what was going on Seungcheol was pulling him upright and holding his shoulders up.

“Mingyu, it’s me Seungcheol, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Worry radiated out of the other man, Seungcheol eyes searching for sign in the younger eyes. 

“What’s going on… i don’t remember”

“It’s okay Mingyu, your family has gone away again and I decided to stay over remember? You were having a bad dream and started calling out won- words. Are you okay?” 

It all came back to Mingyu, it was all a dream. Everything was just a bad dream, it was all in his head. The younger said nothing, due to being stuck between disbelief and confusion. He simply nodded.

Seungcheol pulled him in, holding him tightly. He didn't have to ask, he could easily read the taller boy. He knew what had gone on during that dream, maybe not the full details but enough to know what had his best friend so shook. 

It was 8am already, and for the past 30 mins before he had decided to wake the other up, the younger was thrashing in bed calling out for Wonwoo. Obviously confessing his feelings for Wonwoo. But this was no new news to Cheol.

“Whatever it is, you know you can tell me right? i say a lot of shit and do a lot shit but at the end of the day we have known each other for a long time and you are basically my brother”

Mingyu looked to the other, not expecting something sentimental to come from the elder.

“And I’m sorry, i didn’t want to bring this up first, i wanted you to be comfortable with it first but Mingyu, it’s okay if you have feelings for Wonwoo. You’re not very good at hiding it hahaha. If you’re worried about what he’s going to say, don’t. He’s a genuine guy, so i doubt you have to stress yourself over it”

Mingyu was taken back by Seungcheol, the unexpected seriousness took him by surprise. 

A wet warmth started to cover Mingyu’s cheek. Once again he found himself at loss over this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about my updates T^T SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I JUST REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE AND POST SOMETHING
> 
> So much has been happening and i'm struggling to keep up.
> 
> But i'm back on some type of schedule so hopefully i'll have another chapter up soon.
> 
> This chapter was kinda a jump from the previous, but i feel like moving the action on a little more faster because i'm keen on the rest of the story and getting it done~
> 
> Please continue with the support and also please talk to me~  
> I cross post (Archieve and AFF) - also you can find me on Insta --> j.jenns (you will get a lot more faster replies from there) and and on twitter --> jeonghans_hair


	10. Unbelievable

Seungcheol decided that Mingyu would be too dazed to worry about the quality of the food he was eating that morning. The pierced man had tried his best to cook up some sunny side up eggs to ‘brighten’ Mingyu’s morning, as well as made some toast. Which both ultimately weren’t the best, but he did try.

After Mingyu had held on to Seungcheol and had just sobbed, he asked Seungcheol to head down stairs and just bare with him for now while he freshened himself up then was to come down and cook for the two. But Seungcheol had beat him to it.

Mingyu’s heavy steps rang throughout the whole house as he thundered his way down starts. Water dripped from his brown hair as he made his way to the kitchen, and the other man could swear that the other was basically a walking version of a storm.

“Cheol, what did you do?” Mingyu looked questioningly at the food waiting for him. He didn’t care about the other just doing whatever at his house, they were like brothers so their homes were each others home.

Seungcheol stabbed a piece of egg with a slightly wonky fork and held it out to Mingyu.

“Eat. As much as the food sucks, we have to talk, i think you need to” The determination on the others face wasn’t something that Mingyu was seeing. 

He sat down lifelessly and began to slowly munch away. 

“You like Wonwoo, right?” Mingyu almost choked at the way the other just so bluntly stated it.

“How do you know?” Urgency filled the Youngers voice, worried that if Seungcheol had figured it out Wonwoo could have figured it out as well. 

“How dull can you be, we’ve known each other for so long. And the way you talk about him is enough to show your god damned admiration for him”

All the other could manage to do was stare at his food, what else did he expect from Seungcheol, of course he knew. He knew him better than he even knew himself.

“You should tell him, Mingyu. I think, no, i know he definitely will return your feelings - “How do you know that though, what if he hates me afterwards, what if he finds me disgusting” 

The feelings from his dream flooded back to him, every fake word echoed in his dream haunting his at that very moment, cancelling every possibility of a happy ending for them two. 

“He won’t find you disgusting. I saw the way he was looking at you Mingyu, there’s no way he doesn't like you the slightest bit. I saw the small giggles, and the little leg games under the table. Also Jeonghan seems to be betting on you two in some degree, so that has to mean something”

The younger didn’t see how Seungcheol could come to such conclusion in such time period. 

“Wait, Jeonghan..? How do you know that you two were bickering the whole time” 

“We’ve been talking a bit since that day. I managed to get his number and we’ve just expressed our opinions about things, you know” The softness in the way Seungcheol seemed to talk about Jeonghan was obviously more than just in a friendship way. 

Maybe this was the way Seungcheol saw Mingyu when he spoke about his unreachable raven haired lover. 

“I’m going to take your word, hyung, and i’ll think about it. Thank you though, i know you tried”

The younger didn’t want to talk about it anymore. The more he thought about how Wonwoo would react the move nervous he got. But at the same time, he really didn’t think that Wonwoo could produce such a heartless rejection.

“Anyway, it’s super early. Should we go get drinks for tonight. 9 of them said they were coming tonight” 

Mingyu had completely forgotten that he had decided to call over a whole heap of their friends and have a little gatho. It was rare that everyone of their friends could get together, so tonight was one of those rare nights.

“You should ask Wonwoo to come, and tell him to bring Jeonghan~~” Seungcheol’s voice rung out when he mentioned the blondes name, and it made him feel a little weird. 

“What’s with you and Jeonghan? Why are you so interested in him?”

“Honestly, i feel like he still doesn’t completely like me but he’s funny. He’s very unique and i find it fascinating” Seungcheol’s boldness and carefreeness in expressing his interest in Jeonghan made him feel a bit stronger. 

“Do-do you like…um… men?” Mingyu wasn’t sure how to ask the other. They were already talking about it then, so he thought it wouldn’t be too weird. But still it scared him, he didn’t want to offend the other.

“hahahahaha you didn’t realise? I do~ But i like girls too! Honestly I think i like girls more than guys. But sometimes i just meet guys and i just can’t thinking about them. It doesn’t really bother me. I’m happy.”

Mingyu stared at his best friend, still processing how easily he just accepted everything. 

“I- Seungcheol, I think i like… like men..? Yeah i do, i like men, Seungcheol. And i honestly believe i might be falling in love with Wonwoo. He’s all i can think about. All day all night, everything about him, it just consumes me, it consumes me so much.”

Once he started speaking, Mingyu’s words couldn’t stop. he just let it all out, and with that he realised.

“You’re going to tell him, you should tell him” 

Seungcheol spoke up before mingyu could even state his next movement.

“I’ll do it”

_____________

It was around 10pm when everyone had made it over to Mingyu’s house, and were all some degree drunk. Mingyu was definitely one of those people who were a bit further off than others. 

He never had gotten around to inviting Wonwoo and Jeonghan. Even though he wanted to see him, he wanted the next time he saw to be the time he confesses. So he had to prepare himself.

Seungcheol on the other hand was super eager to see Jeonghan again, so he kept pestering the other boy to just man up and ask the two to come over.

“Memeyou if you don’t… if you don’t get that sexy dickhead over here right now i will go myself and i will bring him here and i will fuck him in your bed so lets avoid this and you go get him and i won’t do that but i will fuck him somewhere else that is not your bed”

The others rambling did not stop, Mingyu who was already having a hard time processing everything decided to just give in. 

So that’s how he found his drunken self sitting at Wonwoo’s door step, mumbling to himself.

“why do i have to do this, if he sees me he will know and what if i say the wrong thing” 

He took his head in his hands, rumbling up his hair.

“Does he even like men?” Oh wow Mingyu, look look loooook at yourself. Why don’t i just go get sex change and everything will be easier. Ahhhh why can’t my life be easy like Cheol’s and just have my own Jeoghan… fuck him…” 

This time he had spoken a bit too loudly and had found his shadow appear in front of him as the door opened.

“Jeonghan, fuck him? Now now Mingyu tsk” 

Mingyu tried to stand up quickly, but failed and ended up falling towards jeonghan. The blonde was a lot stronger than he looked. He grabbed his waist and held him up right. That same hand snaked his way down to his ass, and patted it as he forced him to stand up.

“You smell like alcohol, how much have you been drinking?” Mingyu couldn’t respond, but rather let out a childish giggle.

“You saved me~~ You can help me again right? I need help, i need it, i need it so bad” Mingyu stepped towards jeonghan, pushing him inside in the progress. His hands on his shoulders.

“I like men, you know? What do you think about that?” Something at the back of Mingyu’s mind was telling him to stop talking, but that voice was very quiet and was easily drowned out.

The taller man also wasn’t aware of how close he was standing to the other, their faces just centimetres apart.

“Jeonghan, does it disgust you?” Jeonghan reached up to Mingyu’s face, his fingers lightly caressing his cheeks. 

“No, no it doesn’t Mingyu. I like men too so does Wonwoo, there’s nothing wrong with it” 

That was it, Mingyu completely froze. Maybe he was drunker than he thought. 

“What? What did you say?” Mingyu’s voice was barely a whisper, it was almost just hot breath against Jeonghan’s face. 

“Both of us, we like men, more so Wonwoo likes men, i don’t care about gender”

Mingyu’s eyes widened as he cupped Jeonghan’s face, he couldn’t believe what was happening and what was going on.

“You can’t say that stuff to me, i love him. Jeonghan, i think I’m honestly in love with him so please don’t hurt me like this. It’s not funny”

“Hurt you how? I’m being serious. I can promise you he likes men” 

Jeonghan’s voice was also a whisper now, he could tell right now Mingyu’s mind was in a very vulnerable place. So he tried to be careful.

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk about this after, Mingyu”

“Woah, um what the fuck” Wonwoo’s deep voice caused Mingyu to step away from the angel. He only then realised how close they were and how easily mistaken their situation could seem.

Instantly, everything Mingyu just did was regretted and his eyes started to swell with tears. 

Wonwoo noticed this, and was about to question what was going on again when he saw Jeonghan bring his finger up to his lips, mouthing that he’d tell him later. 

“Mingyu was supposed to come and collect us. He was supposed to invite us to his place because they’re having a small get together but he was too drunk to deliver the message, so we better head over quickly, i told him we’re coming” Jeonghan smoothly stated as Mingyu looked back at him i disbelief.

“How..how did you - “Seungcheol texted me just before you go here. That’s how i knew you were on the stairs. Apparently you were sitting there for a while” 

The beauty pulled out his phone and flashed the screen towards the two boys. 

“What were you sitting doing at my steps?” Wonwoo’s voice seemed a little shaky, unsure of what to say after what he saw between his best friend and neighbour. 

“Should we just head over next door and talk? Wonwoo go a head with Mingyu, I’ll grab a jacket for us both” With that he shoved Wonwoo outside, Mingyu slowly following after.

Wonwoo didn’t say anything to him, he just looked at the younger boy and walked quietly next to him.

“Sorry to disturb you so late hyung, i didn’t mean to” Mingyu knew Wonwoo was agitated about something, and he was scared that maybe he had heard everything he had said.

“yeah whatever, i’m sorry i disturbed you and jeonghan. You latch on fast” Wonwoo knew he shouldn’t be bitter towards Mingyu, the boy was drunk and probably didn’t realise what he was doing. But his best friend was completely sober, and even though Jeonghan had said he would tell him everything later, he still knew what type of person Jeonghan was. 

“It’s okay, you weren’t disturbing anything. I-I… um need his help with something. We’ll talk later tonight” Mingyu didn’t understand why Wonwoo would be sorry for disturbing the two, because out of everyone in the world he would rather spend time with him.

“You’re actually fucking unbelievable” And with that, Wonwoo couldn't help but let his inner anger consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with my predictions, i think i have maybe 4 chapters to go?
> 
> I'm sorry if the storyline is lacking ;-;
> 
> I'm trying my hardest to keep you all happy but the motivation is hard to gather~
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy and please comment and such ~~ It really helps <3


	11. Holding Back

Mingyu stops dead in his track and stares at Wonwoo, he doesn’t get why Wonwoo is so angry. He probably should have asked Wonwoo earlier or gave him notice that he was going to be having a party, instead of just interrupting him late at night.

The cold air rushing between them seemed to just emphasise the tension between them at that moment, and as Mingyu opened his mouth to say something, an Angel appeared between them.

Jeonghan threw a coat at Wonwoo, and warmth spread between the two as the blonde pulled the trio together.

“I feel like tonight is going to be a good night” Jeonghan’s voice was mischievous and clearly pointed out that he was going to do something. Wonwoo knew for sure what he was up to, and he didn’t take long for the blonde to confirm it.

As Jeonghan pulled the two together, the ‘Angel’ had slid his right arm around Wonwoo’s waist but had saw that his left arm had snaked around Mingyu’s hips and his hand had crept it’s way into Mingyu’s back ass pockets. The drunk boy didn’t even say anything against it, but rather just patted the hand that was against his ass.

That was it, Wonwoo had lost Mingyu to Jeonghan and his best friend didn’t even have to try. He was disappointed that not only did he miss his chance with Mingyu, but Jeonghan was easily going along with it so well, even though he was so aware of his feelings for Mingyu.

All these thoughts were getting to Wonwoo, he was thinking into it too much. He still had small faith that this was all just a slow and small temporary thing that the two were playing around with.

As the three near Mingyu’s door. Jeonghan eyes Wonwoo death glaring at his hand in Mingyu’s pocket. 

Jeonghan takes his arm away from Wonwoo’s waist but then grabs Wonwoo’s left hand with his right and snakes the dark haired man’s hand into Mingyu’s pocket, replacing his.

Before Wonwoo can even fully understand where his hand was, Jeonghan springs forward with perfect timing as Seungcheol opens the door.

Wonwoo instantly feels his face heat up, and he see the younger boy turn bright red. He jerks his hand away, but his hand collides with Mingyu’s as the younger tried to grab it.

Both the boys stand there with their hands hovering near each other, unsure about what to do.

“it was Jeonghan, so don’t say anything, it’s nothing” Wonwoo’s words came out viciously.

“Oh, it’s um… okay, Hyung. Jeonghan’s quite playful isn’t he” Mingyu was clearly trying to distract the two from what just occurred, but as soon as the blondes name escaped the younger’s lips, the older felt as though hell was taking over him. 

“Then what are you doing here? Go in and fucking go find Jeonghan and go be as playful as you like” He couldn’t stop it, he was being so dramatic and extra that it was actually starting to embarrass him.

Before even giving the younger a chance to say anything, Wonwoo turned around and started to head back home. 

He had made it a couple of meters before he felt someone grab him by the shoulder.

Something small played around in his head, that he would spin around and find Mingyu there, ready to confess to him and confirm that he was overreacting. 

But as he turned around to see who it was, he came face-to-face with Seungcheol.

Disappointment came over him instantly, and he could tell straight away the man was drunk and he was not having any of it. So he turned straight back around a walked away.

“Woonoo… why are you angry at memeyou..?” Wonwoo turned around to face the boy, considering maybe he was a bit too obvious with his frustrations. 

“Don’t be mean, say sorry” and with that Seungcheol grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house.

Wonwoo wasn’t sure of what to say to the other, he knew he had good intentions and that he himself was at fault at this current moment. 

The stubborn man let himself be taken in by the drunk and only pulled away once he was safely inside the home he was starting to get familiar with.

‘Alright! Everyone! This is Wonwooooooooo!!! He is going to be our Mingyu’s special guest of tonight - look theres a spot for you’. The drunk announced wonwoo to what seemed to be 11 other boys. They all shouted various greetings at him but they all soon went back to what ever they were doing before. 

The dark haired man made his way to the spot that Seungcheol had pointed out. 

He sat in-between two younger boys who were clearly still under the drinking age. 

As he sat down the lighter brown haired boy proclaimed at him, Wonwoo could already tell that he had a strong personality.

“Hyung, well hyung i assume, I am Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan. And this lovely man on your right is Vermin- ah i mean Vernon!!’ Seungkwan gave a strong heartily laugh that was clearly exaggerated. 

Vernon on the other hand, merely rolled his eyes, and put out his hand for Wonwoo to shake. 

“Hansol is fine as well, Vernon is a nickname” The older boy was taken back as he took in Vernon’s features. He had dyed dirty blonde hair and shared a stunning similarity to Leonardo DiCaprio. 

“Wonwoo. I live next door. How do you all know Mingyu?” Just as he mentioned the Youngers name, he appeared in front of him, handing him a drink.

“Hyung, I hope you’re feeling better. Here” After handing him a beer, Mingyu turned around to look for somewhere to sit but realised that he was the only one left without a spot. 

Dramatically walking into the centre of the room, he sat down on the ground and called out to everyone to make a circle and that they were going to play a game. And like that everyone flocked to him, Jeonghan stealing a spot next to him while Seungcheol took the other. 

Wonwoo decided to move with his two new acquaintances and found himself stuck in the middle of them again while sitting on the floor. 

“Now of course, we are going to play truth or dare. Now as girly as it seems, this game sure knows how to start some fun” Trust Jeonghan to bring this up, Wonwoo found himself rolling his eyes as he made eye contact with the blonde.

The boys started to throw around questions, various things asking about who would date who if they were female, or whose sister they’d sleep with, even to the extent of debating each others mums. 

Wonwoo had not said much throughout the time, nor had Mingyu, but they found each other catching glances at each other. At one point, wonwoo was staring at Mingyu, and was only then caught by Jeonghan, who only made eye contact with Wonwoo then glanced back the younger and back at him again. 

It was only then Jeonghan finally spoke up again.

“Yaaaaaaah, you all talk about hooking up but would you guys actually hook up with each other” Straight away Wonwoo could tell Jeonghan was up to something.

But before he could say anything, the over-confident boy shot up next to him.

“We aren’t all talk, we’re full of action too” And with that Wonwoo was shoved aside and he found himself caught in-between the beginning of a make out session between his new friends.

He made various squeamish noises before escaping them, as the rest of the group laughed at him. 

At this point Wonwoo doesn’t know what to do anymore, but just to his luck, one of the boys bring out bottles of soju, and this time he wasn't going to hold back on the drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry about the slow update, my life has dramatically changed in the past few months so it's been hard to find time and finish this.
> 
> BUUUUUT
> 
> I am making progress! Reading the comments you all leave, honestly warms my heart and i will try my hardest to try and keep updating.
> 
> THANK YOU!!! Sorry if this chapter is slow, or short, or dry, i just wanted you give you guys something <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I cross post (Archieve and AFF) - also you can find me on Insta --> j.jenns (you will get a lot more faster replies from there) and and on twitter --> jeonghans_hair


End file.
